The Encampment
Overview A camp located between the Manamia Trail and Seabreeze Trail in Gransys. Soldiers are stationed here to defend Cassardis from monster attacks. It is the second settlement the Arisen visits, and has a Riftstone whereby they can summon their pawn. Command Headquarters The Command Headquarters is centered on of a tent within the inner part of the Encampment, that contains a Riftstone. In this tent, Ecbal and Johnathan provide their services. There are also gather spots that may give useful rare items, as well as a Liquid Vim and a Salubrious Brew. Enlistment Corps Base The Enlistment Corps Base is an encampment used by the Enlistment Corps Members. It is destroyed by a Hydra attack during the quest Off With Its Head. Training Grounds The Training Grounds are a palisaded area used for combat training - only accessible during the quests Strength in Numbers and Put to the Test. Ser Berne is often found outside the ground's gates. Services Ecbal provides rest for 300 Gold, item storage and skill learning services. Johnathan is a merchant who sells items for Rift Crystals. He appears near the Riftstone after the Hydra attack. He sells unusual equipment for Rift Crystals as well as items that let the Arisen change their own and the Main Pawn's appearance, and elixirs that change the Inclination of the Main Pawn. Characters The Encampment is the temporary home of soldiers of the Enlistment Corps. Ser Berne is a permanent resident of the base, as are Ecbal and Johnathan. Mercedes is first met here, but does not return after the quest. The Encampment is one of Reynard's visiting places. The Encampment unit before Hydra attack is the following: Ser Arman, Ser Berne, Ser Bernis, Ser Cyrus, Ser Devers, Ser Georg, Ser Larch and Ser Westley. Ser Flint is only present during Call of the Arisen quest and disappears after completing it. Once the quest Off With Its Head initiated, Ser Datson and Ser Keene will replace Ser Cyrus and Ser Georg and will continue to serve duty along with the rest of the roster. Upon starting Griffin's Bane both Ser Arman and Ser Westley are removed from The Encampment for the rest of the game. Quests The main quest Upon a Pawn ends here, and Call of the Arisen, A Rude Awakening, and Off With Its Head start here, as does the side quest Strength in Numbers. Notice Board Quests *Basic Training *Ruffled Feathers *Hounded by Fate *Arise to Power *Suppression *Put to the Test *Final Farewell *A Formless Foe *Hobble the Foe *An Airborne Plague Escort Quests The Enlistment Corps men and their superiors all have escort quests that start at the Union Inn notice board in Gran Soren. Their escort quests will be available after the first meeting with Barnaby at the Pawn Guild, just before Lure of the Abyss. Ser Berne wants to go to The Shadow Fort and offers a Gryphic Victory. It seems like about half of the others want to go to Warrior's Departure, and the other half wants to go to Stones of Courage. Mercedes wants to be escorted to The Shadow Fort, and rewards with a Lustrous Targe . Most of the soldiers will give the Arisen a little bit of cash (3,000 Gold) or special arrows as rewards. As an added point of interest, it seems like about half of the men vanish by the time the Arisen reaches Gran Soren, so it may be a good idea to build up their affinity before setting out on Off With Its Head, so their missions are available as soon as entering Gran Soren. Pawn Chatter "Set out from here and we'll be on the path to Gran Soren." "There are pawns among the armaments, should you desire their aid." "The encampment was a humble enough place before the atack. Now... "We pawns travel the rift connecting this world with those beyond." "I suppose the duke has no intention of holding this place further." Notes *During the battles against the Cyclops and the Hydra, the Arisen will not be able to speak to the Soldiers who are fighting with them, but they are still considered part of the Arisen's team. Any items that heal the entire party (such as Spring Water or Balmy Incense) will benefit them as well. *The base is badly damaged during the Hydra attack and never repaired. *There are a number of gather points, a single mineable rock, and a number of explosive barrels, crates and so on within the base. Links Category:Locations Category:Articles Containing Spoilers Category:Notice board locations